Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to support structures, for example body coil support structures for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems.
MRI is a medical imaging modality that generates images of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging generally provides for the spatial discrimination of resonant interactions between Radio Frequency (RF) waves and nuclei in a magnetic field. Typically, an MRI system includes a superconducting magnet that generates a main magnetic field within an imaging volume. The MRI system uses various types of radio frequency (RF) coils to create pulses of RF energy. The RF coils transmit RF excitation signals and receive magnetic resonance (MR) signals that the MRI system processes to form the images.
The B1 field in the RF coil may be circularly polarized so that from any direction the B1 field magnitude is constant. The uniformity of the distance between the RF shield and the RF coil has a significant impact on how circular the B1 field polarization is. Conventional wound fiber RF coils deform under the influence of gravity and become oblong (e.g., elliptically shaped, egg-shaped, or the like), which leads to elliptical or oblong polarization and B1+ shading in images. Processing techniques may be utilized to attempt to compensate for shading or other inaccuracies caused by non-circular polarization. Additionally, conventional RF coils may weigh around 100 pounds, leading to increased handling costs and installation costs.